


Heart Of The Sea

by Alittlegrape



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ocean, maybe a bit of angst?, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alittlegrape/pseuds/Alittlegrape
Summary: A storm is a mermaid's worst enemy, especially when you're too close to the shore.But maybe getting stranded on the beach isn't the worst...





	1. Chapter 1

You were separated from your pod hours ago, the wind and waves throws you against the rocks and coral of the shore.  
You knew it was going to storm, you should have stayed away from land, storms are always worse when you can't hide deep underwater, but you had never been to this area and wanted to explore.  
The waves calm for a moment, you take the opportunity to breach the water and figure out where exactly you are.  
There's a few flashes of lightning and you see a large pier on a beach.  
But before you can do anything you're getting thrown back underwater into rocks knocking you out entirely.

Woojin is awoken with a loud crack of thunder, wind and rain crashing against the windows of his small beach side house.  
He gets out of bed and walks to his window which is facing the sea.  
He watches the intense waves crashing against the rocks, he sees a bolt of lightning hit the water with a loud crack.  
He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “That's gonna be a lot to clean up in the morning…”

Which it is.  
The next morning he wakes up right before sunrise, throws on a light jacket that says ‘Lifeguard’ on it and makes his way to the beach, which is covered in broken pieces of driftwood and trash that had been thrown there by the wind and waves.  
He walks along the edge of the water, picking up trash and throwing pieces of driftwood to the side.  
Every once in a while he sees seagulls gathered around a fish that had been thrown to the shore by the storm.  
He continues to make his way along the beach towards the pier, as he gets closer he notices something larger than the wood he's been seeing.  
Once he gets a better look, his eyes go wide and he quickly rushes over to the young woman lying unconscious (and naked) under the pier.  
He quickly checks for a pulse, which he easily finds, he lets out a sigh and removes his jacket to cover her naked form.  
He shakes her by her shoulders, “Hey, miss! Are you alright?”  
No answer.  
He notices a strange shimmer to her body, which could just be from water and sand, but he doesn't think so.  
He then also notices cuts and bruises on her upper body and face, but strangely not on her legs.  
He then noticed a small trickle of blood along the side of her head, her curses under his breath and quickly picks her up and brings her to his small house.

You wake up in a bed in a small room, but you have no clue what this is or where you are, you're definitely not in the water anymore.  
You know a small amount about the land and humans due to how close you get to the shore when you explore new areas, but you've never been on land before.  
You wonder how you're still alive, with how violent the storm was you should have definitely died.  
You feel a sharp pain and reach for your head which is bandaged, you then also notice how you're clothed in a large t-shirt, you also feel something on your tail, but it feels different, you move the blanket off your lower half to see that it feels weird because, it's gone.  
You don't have a tail. You have legs.  
You scream.  
Suddenly the door flies open and a man with a worried expression on his face rushes in, “You're awake! Are you ok?! Why are you yelling?!”  
Upon seeing him you scream again, this time falling off the bed, the man rushes over to make sure you're alright.  
As he moves closer to you, you back up until you hit a wall, you're breathing heavily and your face is pale, you're clearly scared, so he stops getting closer and backs up slightly.  
“I didn't mean to scare you…” he kneels down and sits on the floor in front of you, “I found you unconscious and injured on the beach, I brought you here to help you, I hope that's alright,” he smiles softly, and for some reason, that calms you down immensely, but you're still slightly on edge because you've only ever seen humans from a distance off shore before.  
You say nothing and nod shyly, his smile widens and you feel your heart jump ever so slightly.  
He stands up, takes a few slow steps towards you and reaches a hand down to help you up, “My name is Woojin, I'm sorry again for scaring you…”  
You once again say nothing, but you smile softly and cautiously reach your hand out to him, he helps you up and you stand surprisingly easy, and then immediately stumble falling against his chest.  
He helps you back to the bed and sits you down, “That storm must have roughed you up pretty good if you're having trouble standing… why were you out there anyways?”  
You look down to the side and shrug, his lips press into a straight line and his eyebrows furrow a bit, “Do you not remember anything?”  
You once again only shrug, because how are you supposed to tell this random guy that you're a mermaid who was out exploring, especially when you've seen what humans do to your kind.  
He thinks for a moment then sighs, “Just try to get some rest, I need to go to the store, I seem to be lower on food than I thought… I'll be back shortly, please don't get up unless absolutely necessary, we don't need you hurting yourself more than you already are,”  
You smile and nod before he leaves the room and shuts the door.  
You sit in the bed waiting for him to return for a few minutes before your eyes get heavy and you drift off to sleep.

You're suddenly pulled from from your sleep with loud banging and shouting, “WOOJIN!! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!”  
You sit up straight and look frantically around the room, “Woojin isn't back yet! What am I supposed to do???” you think to yourself as you hear a door open and shut.  
“Woojin? You home?” you hear a man's voice and footsteps getting closer to the room you're in.  
You begin to panic as the steps get closer and closer, the first thing that you can think of is hiding under the covers, so you do, maybe he won't bother you…  
You hear the door open and a few footsteps, “Dude, I know you don't have work today, but why are you sleeping at this hour?”  
It sounds like whoever it is, is right above you.  
Suddenly the covers get pulled off of you.  
You look up with wide eyes to see a young man around the same age as Woojin.  
You're both a still for a second before both of you scream in unison, he falls onto the floor as you pull yourself back up against the backboard.  
“YOU TURNED INTO A GIRL!!” He shouts, scaring you more than you already were.  
“Chan?!?” Woojin is suddenly in the doorway holding a couple of bags, the man on the floor looks up at him and screams again, “YOU'RE NOT A GIRL!”  
“What??? Dude, stop yelling! You're scaring her!”  
The man on the floor stops, looks at you, looks at Woojin, then back at you, and back to him, “Wait… is she…?” he gasps, “You have a girlfriend?!?!”  
Woojin rolls his eyes and flicks the other man in the side of the head, “Of course not, I found her injured on the beach and was helping her recover,”  
The man on the floor sits there for a moment, “Oh, well,” he stands up, adjusts himself and clears his throat, “My apologizes… I'm Chan, sorry for the scare…” he scratches the back of his head nervously.  
You simply stare blankly and a little confused and nod slowly.  
Woojin chuckles, still holding the bags of food, “Well that happened… you ok?” he looks over to you quizzically, you smile softly and nod, Woojin smiles relieved, “That's good,”  
He then looks over to Chan, whos now standing very awkwardly feeling a bit embarrassed, “Now Chan, why are you here anyways?”  
“Huh? OH! Felix and Jisung saw something with their drone yesterday!!!!” Chan begins pulling out his phone excitedly, “They were flying it over the reef and saw this,” he shoves his phone in Woojin’s face.  
Woojin's eyes go wide, “Wait, is that what I think it is?”  
“What else could it possibly be?! We sure as hell don't have manatees out here!”  
As you hear this your heart stops, you know full well how humans have mistaken manatees as your people, did they see your pod? Did they see you? This is bad.  
Woojin looks over to you and notices your worried expression, but before he can say anything he notices something else, but he can't quite place it…  
“Hey, Chan? Could you send me that video?”


	2. Chapter 2

After Chan leaves, Woojin finds himself watching the video over and over, there's something about this mermaid, he can't place it…   
“There's no way…”

You spend the rest of your day attempting to stand, using a chair in the room, which ends up being easier than you thought, legs aren't that bad!  
You're eventually able to walk around the room without the chair with relative ease, you only trip and wobble a little bit!  
You think Woojin would be happy to see you're walking so you decide to leave the room and show him.  
You open the door and begin walking down a small hallway, you look around but don't see him anywhere.  
You turn a corner only to walk face first into what feels like a wall and fall down to your butt, “Oh! Are you alright?! I wasn't expecting to see you walking around, I was just about to come check on you,”   
You look up to see Woojin kneeling down with a worried expression on his face.  
His face is close as he looks you over, too close, your heart speeds and you feel your face heat up ever so slightly.  
A human shouldn't make you feel like this…  
You end up just staring at him, and of course he notices, “You ok? Hello?” he waves a hand in front of your face and you blink out of your thoughts, you shake your head and smile.  
He sighs and smiles softly, “Well that's good,” he stands up and reaches a hand down to help you up, which you hesitantly take, worried you'll fall again.  
He pulls you up and you stumble a bit, but he catches you by holding both your arms.  
You readjust yourself and he slowly releases your arms, once standing on your own you hold your arms to the side and smile brightly, proud of how well you're doing.  
Woojin's heart skips a beat, your smile is beautiful.  
He catches himself staring before you can notice, he clears his throat and reaches a hand out for you to hold, “I was making dinner, I was gonna see if you were up and wanted any,”   
You gladly take his hand with a smile, he smiles back and leads you to the kitchen where there's a pot on the stove and two bowls nestled together next to it.  
He pulls out a chair and helps you sit down before quickly moving over to the stove, you can't help but watch his every move as he fills the bowls with liquid and puts a spoon in each.  
You quickly look away as he turns around and brings the bowls over to the table, he sets one in front of you and then sits down at the other side of the table, setting the second in front of himself.  
Once sat he smiles, “I'm glad you're able to walk again, now we can eat together!”   
You're not sure how but being around him makes you happy, really happy.   
Normally humans scare you, either trying to catch you or worse, kill you, to show their friends.  
But when you're in this form, humans are nice to you, they like you, no one is attacking you.  
You decide at this moment you want to stay with Woojin, for a while at least, and that he can never, never, know what you really are.

You spend the evening listening to him talk, he talks about how he's a lifeguard at the beach about a half mile away from his home, and the man that was here earlier was a coworker.  
He talks about his family, who lives a few hours inland, he seems to miss them very much, but he also explains how much he loves the ocean and has never regretted moving here.  
After eating he shows you some of his favorite music, much of which you know already, being in a traveling pod you hear many concerts on the beach side, and other times parties or just people listening on the beach.  
You being a mermaid can remember most any song you hear, and can most of the time you can sing it better.  
He begins singing along with some of the songs and to your surprise he can sing, like, really sing, as good as some of the members of your pod.  
You're amazed, you could listen to him all night if possible.  
You begin signing along with him, your voices blend well, almost too well, after almost a full verse he notices and stops what he's doing and just listens to you sing.  
He hasn't heard a more beautiful voice.  
Once the song ends he turns the music off, “Now why would you keep something so beautiful hidden all day?” he asks as he sits down next to you.  
You realize you had just been singing and stand up quickly, almost losing your balance, and immediately go to the room, Woojin stands up and reaches out, “Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…”  
You shut the door and lay down on the bed, why did you do that?   
You sit still for a second and wonder, why wouldn't you do that…?  
Why haven't you spoken this whole time?  
You have the ability to.   
Were you scared?  
It must be making Woojin uncomfortable…  
You lay on the bed, in your thoughts for what feels like hours, until you hear a knock at the door.  
You sit up quickly as you hear Woojin through the door, “Hey… I'm really sorry, I didn't mean t-” before he can finish his statement you're opening the door.  
The two of you just stand there for a moment before he opens his mouth to say something, but you hold your hand up stopping him.  
You take a deep breath before looking him in the eye, “I- I'm the one who should be sorry, I shouldn't have stayed silent, that wasn't fair to you… you who rescued me, fed me, gave me a safe place to stay… so please, don't apologize, you haven't done anything wrong,”  
He stands speechless for a while, unsure of what to say, you take another deep breath, “I should go, I've taken up too much of your kindness,” you push past him, but before you can get too far he's grabbing your wrist, “Wait!”  
He turns you around to face him, “You were hurt so bad you couldn't walk, and was suddenly in a strange house with a strange man, I understand you not talking. But I chose to bring you into my home, so please don't think you're in the wrong…”  
You stand still for a second to think and then simply nod, Woojin smiles softly, “Now, please, at least stay the night, you need your rest after how beat up you were, I'll take you home tomorrow,”  
You stand silently staring at the ground, “I… don't have a home… never really have, my p-... family, has always traveled from place to place, we were just passing through the area so I was out exploring when the storm hit. I don't remember where we were headed, and I'm sure they're long gone by now…”  
“Oh, well, I'm sure they've realized you're gone, they have to be coming back for you,”  
You shake your head, “I doubt it, we never went back for anything, or anyone,”  
His eyebrows furrow in confusion, “That seems harsh, no family should leave another member behind, ever.”  
You shake your head again, “they really aren't my family, more like friends who I grew up and traveled with, we never go back, for safety reasons, I know it sounds weird, but just believe me on this, ok?”  
His lips press into a line, he sighs and nods, “Alright, but where will you go then?”  
“I'm not sure yet…”  
He nods again, “Well you can stay here until you figure that out, I definitely won't mind the company,” he smiles and guides you back into the room.  
“Thank you…” 

You lay down in the bed and Woojin opens the window to the side of the bed, he opens the door to leave the room, “I'll be on the couch if you need anything, don't be afraid to wake me,” you nod and smile.  
As the door is about to shut you speak up, “Y/n…”  
He stops and turns around towards you, “What?”  
“My name, it's Y/n,”  
He smiles, “Y/n, it's beautiful,”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, sorry.  
> But I make up for it in the next chapter, promise!

You wake up to the sound of waves and seagulls out the window, Woojin opened before you went to bed.  
It's gotten pretty cold, so you decide to find something warmer than the t-shirt you're in, you find a large sweatshirt that you practically drown in, but it's warm so you keep it on.  
You leave the room and walk into the living room, where you see Woojin sitting in a chair in the corner, very intently reading a book, which you admit is pretty, well, really attractive.  
He looks up not realizing you were staring, “Oh, Y/n! You're up!” he smiles brightly as he closes the book and stands up.  
The way he smiles makes your heart skip a beat, you look away quickly hoping he doesn't notice the slight blush across your face.   
This is it, you've only known him a day, but you can't deny it, this human has embedded himself into your heart.  
He walks over to you still smiling with the book tucked underneath his arm, “I was thinking we could go out for breakfast and get you some clothes, since you seem to not have any,” he then notices how you're in his sweatshirt, making your form seem smaller than it already is, he somehow smiles brighter at how cute you are.  
“Oh, should I not have taken this…?” you gesture to the shirt.  
He shakes his head, “Oh, no, that's not what I meant at all, you're welcome to anything in the closet. Plus, you look better than I do in them anyway,”  
You blush at the compliment as he walks past you into the room.  
He heads to the closet and pulls out a clean t-shirt and a pair of swim shorts and hands them to you, “Here, put on some clean clothes and we'll head out, these shorts are adjustable, they should be able to fit you,”  
You take the clothes and head to the bathroom to put them on.  
Of course you're drowning in the shirt, but you're able to get the shorts tight enough to fit around your waist, and surprisingly enough, it doesn't look that bad.

When you come back out Woojin has changed into a tank top and a pair of ripped jeans, as he sees you he smiles, “Are you ready?” he asks as he grabs his wallet and keys.  
You smile and nod and he leads you outside to a large shed with a white jeep with the top down and the windows open in it.  
You both get into the car and he puts a pair of blue aviators on, making him look more attractive than he already did.  
He looks over to you with a nod and starts the car, the sound startles you a bit, you've only heard cars from a distance, but you quickly get used to it.

You drive for about five minutes before he parks the car in front of a small building on the beach side.  
He helps you out of the car and leads you inside, where you see a few tables and chairs, some with people at them.  
You and Woojin sit down at a two person table in a far corner.  
A young man with a notepad walks up to you, “Yo, Woojin, what'll it be?”   
“Hey, Seungmin, give us a few minutes, she hasn't been here before, so she needs time to decide,”  
The young man smiles and nods, “Alright,” just as he turns around he turns back, “Oh wait! Did you hear what Felix and Jisung saw??” he pulls a chair over from a nearby table and sits down.  
“Hear? I saw! Chan came over with the video yesterday! You don't think it's actually real, do you?” Woojin leans in closer to Seungmin as you realize what they're talking about and pull the menu to your face nervously.  
Seungmin gasps, “Video??? I didn't know they had video! They only showed me pictures…”  
Woojin chuckles, “Here, I have it my phone,” he pulls out his phone and starts the video, this time you can see it.  
You see in the video, two young men on the beach, not far from where you were exploring, you then see it move over the sea.  
You then see an object moving through the water, the video zooms in and your heart drops into your stomach, it's you.  
You knew it, this is bad, if Woojin keeps watching that video he'll for sure recognize you, “Uh, I think I know what I want…” you say quietly.  
“Huh? Oh right!” Seungmin stands up and pulls out his pen and notepad, “What can I get for you?”  
“Uhm, this,” you point at what you want on the menu, Seungmin nods and writes on the notepad, “Alright, and you?” he looks over to Woojin.  
“You know what? I'll have the same,” Woojin smiles and hands Seungmin the menus.  
“Understood, I'll be back with your food shortly.” he smiles and walks away.

“Hey, Woojin?” you ask, fiddling with the paper mat on the table.  
He looks up, “Yeah?”  
“You… don't actually think that video is real… do you…?”  
“Well, it did seem pretty real, but you have to admit, the idea of a mermaid is crazy…”  
You chuckle, relieved he doesn't believe, “Yeah, crazy…”  
Shortly after, Seungmin comes back with two plates of food, both the same, over easy eggs with toast and bacon.  
The two of you spend almost an hour, just talking and laughing while you eat.  
Woojin tells you about some of his other friends, about Jeongin, who works here with Seungmin, unfortunately he can't introduce you because he's in school right now.  
He also tells you about the two boys in the video, Jisung and Felix, two best friends who basically grew up together, they're pretty much brothers.

After you finish eating, Woojin says goodbye to Seungmin and the two of you get back in the jeep.  
He takes you another few minutes into town to an area with lots of different shops and stores, most of which are tourist traps, but they have clothes, so it'll work.  
He takes you into three different shops, he tells you to pick whatever you want, so you do.  
You pick out multiple t-shirts and tank tops, a few dresses, some shorts and pants, and even a swimsuit, because according to Woojin: “You can't live near a beach without a swimsuit,”  
You don't realize how much money this all is, if you did you wouldn't let him buy all of this, he knows that, so he doesn't tell you.  
At the final shop, after Woojin buys everything you change into a pair of shorts and a tank top, when you get out of the changing room and Woojin holding a pair of flip flops and sunglasses waiting for you, “Here, to complete the look,” he puts the glasses on your face and hands you the sandals.  
You smile, but your face drops slightly when you think about something, “Thank you… but, why are you doing all of this for me? You could have just left me there, or gotten someone else to help me,”  
He thinks for a second, “I'm, not entirely sure… I guess it just felt right to help you myself, it's also that something about you was… different,”  
You nod, not quite understanding, but you're not complaining, you get to spend time with him.  
“Now,” he holds out his hand for you to take, “I don't have work today, and there's a lot in this town I could show you,”  
You wait hesitantly, but give in and take his hand, to which he smiles brightly and leads you out of the store and to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Shopping took a good few hours, so it's about midday now.  
The first place you go is a small ice cream shop.  
Small tables with red and white umbrellas, and small chairs sit in front.  
There are a some couples and a few groups of friends at some of them.  
Woojin has you sit down on a bench nearby as he goes and gets two cones of strawberry.  
The two of you sit on the bench, watching the cars and the people go by.  
Woojin can't help but smile watching your face light up as you taste the frozen sweet for the first time.

After you finish he takes you down the boardwalk along the beach side, pointing out birds, and waving to people he knows.  
At some point a person with a corgi walks by and Woojin stops them to pet the dog.  
You, having never seen a dog up close before, is terrified, “Aren't you gonna come pet it?” Woojin looks up at you.  
You stand stiff and shake your head, “I- I've never-”  
“You've never pet a dog before!?” he stands up shocked.  
He walks over to you and grabs your hands in his, “Here, don't worry, he won't hurt you,” he slowly leads you by the hand to the dog.  
You close one eye tightly as the dog sniffs your hand, it then begins to lick your hand and you suck in a breath.  
After a few seconds you realize it's actually kinda nice, for a furry thing, it's pretty cute! You smile sheepishly and relax before kneeling down and slowly begin petting its head, you then smile brighter as you notice how soft it is.  
The whole time Woojin watches how you're expressions change, and he loves every one of them.

You continue to walk, now stopping every person with a dog you see so you can pet it.  
After a few minutes of walking Woojin stops in front of a small shack like shop, “Oh hey, this is where Felix and Jisung work, we should say hi!” he grabs a hold of your arm and pulls you in.  
It doesn't have doors, just pillars in front with bright flowers and different fake sea creatures along them.  
There's soft music playing as a few customers look through the shelves.  
“Oh, Woojin!” a young man in a tank top and colorful swim shorts runs up to the two of you, once he notices you he slows, “And company…” he says with a smirk, “Who's this?”  
Woojin rolls his eyes, “This is Y/n. Y/n, meet, Jisung,”  
“The pleasure is mine,” the young man reaches to shake your hand.  
As you do you hear another voice, “Hey, Jisung! Have you seen my- Oh Woojin!!” another young man in a t-shirt and swim shorts that are just as colorful as Jisung’s, runs up to the three of you.  
Once he notices you he stops, “Oh, and a girl!” he smiles brightly, you respond with a soft smile.  
Both boys are very energetic and happy, almost overwhelmingly so.

“So, Woojin,” Jisung speaks up, “Did you come in for anything specific? If I remember correctly, you're not much of a surfer.” he chuckles.  
“Mostly to just have you meet Y/n, I've been showing her around town and thought we could stop by,”  
Throughout the conversation Felix is staring at you, thinking really hard, like, really hard.  
“I've got it!!!” Felix shouts starting all of you   
“You look like the mermaid! The one from the other day!”  
Your heart stops.  
Jisung looks over to you, “Oh hey, she does! But then again, all we could see was the mermaid’s back, so really anyone could look like her,” he chuckles.  
Felix laughs, “Yeah, I'm sure there are a few girls out there who look like that,”  
Woojin chuckles softly placing a hand on your shoulder, as if to comfort you, “You two sure have an imagination”   
You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding in.  
“Felix!” a voice calls from the back of the store, both boy's heads snap in the direction of it.  
“Ah, work, right…” Felix sighs, “We'll see you around, don't be strangers!” he waves and runs off to the back of the store, Jisung following soon after.

The two of you leave the store and walk along the boardwalk until the sun is about to set.  
After the conversation with Felix and Jisung, you've been a little tense and haven't been talking much, Woojin definitely notices this.  
“Hey, is everything ok?” he taps you on the shoulder startling you slightly.  
“Huh? What? Oh. Yeah. I'm fine…”  
He knows you're not, and he's starting think he knows why.  
“Hey. Remember how I said there was something else I wanted to show you?”  
“...Yeah…?”  
“Well, it's a little ways away, so we should get going,” He opens up the car door and gestures for you to get in.  
You hadn't realized as you were worrying you had walked back to his car.  
“oh, ok,” you respond softly as you get in.

He takes you about fifteen minutes out of the town, you stay quiet the whole way.  
You park at the top of what seems to be a cliff looking over the small town.  
He pulls out a blanket from the back and sets it a little ways in front of the car, “Well? Aren't you gonna come sit down?”  
“Uh, yeah, sure,” you get out of the car and sit down next to him.  
The two of you sit in silence for quite a while, but for as stressed as you are, it's not uncomfortable, being next to him is actually almost, calming.  
He eventually speaks up, breaking the silence, “So, I can tell you're a little stressed… do you maybe wanna, talk about it?”  
You sigh, “No, not really…”  
“Oh…”  
“Actually, just sitting here with you has made me feel better…”  
“Oh,” he smiles softly, “I'll stop talking then,”  
“Ah, no. You can keep talking, just, not about why I'm upset, it's complicated…”  
“Ah, well, then let's talk about that,” he points forward and you follow his hand to where you see a bright pink and orange sunset.  
You let out a small gasp, “It's beautiful…”  
“Yeah, it is, isn't it,” he's only partially talking about the sky.  
“I've never seen it from this high up before,” you sit more upright and look over to Woojin, who's staring at you with a soft smile, causing a light blush spread across your face  
“You've never been this high up before?”  
“Ah, well, no, not really… whenever we went somewhere we stayed in the lower areas, it kinda sucked honestly,” you laugh softly to yourself.  
He doesn't say anything, he simply nods and looks ahead to the sunset as he scoots ever so slightly closer to you.  
The two of you sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before he pulls his phone out and turns some music on, “Here, I know you like this song,” it's the song that you started singing to the night before.  
You smile and lay back onto the blanket, he lays back next to you, the two of you stay like this, listening to music for a while.

“I'm glad I found you all beat up the beach,”  
“What?”  
He sits up, “Wait, that sounded wrong…”  
You giggle and sit up, “Ok, then what did you mean?”  
“I just… I meant I'm glad I met you,” he looks over to you, “I'm glad that it was me who found you…” he looks off to the side, and you swear you could see a blush.  
“I know it's only been a couple of days, but, I feel like I've known you longer than that, you know? I feel comfortable around you, like I could say or do anything, and you wouldn't care… I'm trying to say, I really like you.”  
You want to say you feel the same way,but you don't what to say, so you just stare blankly   
“I- uh- sorry…” he shifts uncomfortably.  
He looks as if he's about to stand up, so you quickly reach over and cover his hand with your own, “Don't be…” you give him a soft reassuring smile.  
He relaxes as you pick up his hand in yours, “I'm happy it was you who found me too. I also feel incredibly comfortable around you, which is… different… I'm not one to trust easily, but with you, it's somehow different…”  
His hand maneuvers to where his fingers are laced with your own, he locks eyes with you and smiles.  
You stare into each other's eyes for what feels like hours before he leans in and presses a soft kiss against your lips.  
You freeze for a split second before your eyes flutter shut and you kiss him back.  
It's incredibly sweet, and his lips are sweeter.  
His smell surrounds you as your lips move slowly and almost effortlessly with his.  
Your open hand moves to his shoulder and his moves to your waist.  
His touch is soft and gentle, it's making your head spin.

You part slowly leaving your faces mear inches apart.  
A beautiful smile stretches across his face before his eye turn towards the sky, “The stars are waking up…”


End file.
